


A Little Slice of Heaven

by Pooky1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix it for finale, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, single scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: I’ve never written a script before, so please forgive me. This is what I would have included. There is no way Dean wouldn’t have reacted to finding out Cas had helped Jack remake heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A Little Slice of Heaven

Dean and Bobby are sat on the veranda talking…

Bobby: Well… Cas helped.  
Dean grabs Bobby’s arm.  
Dean: You mean Cas is here? In heaven?  
Dean blinks back tears.  
Bobby gives him a puzzled and concerned look.  
Bobby: Yeah. He owns a place a couple of miles thataway. We all meet up there. Beers not much good.  
Bobby raises the bottle of El Sol.  
Bobby: But they serve great pie. Ellen runs it for him, but he turns up every now and again. Seems a strange choice for an angel. I asked him about it once. He said he was waiting for someone.  
Dean turns away. For the first time he notices the impala sat on the gravel.  
Dean: Baby?  
Dean stands, runs his hands over the metal, opens the door and jumps in. We hear the car wheels on the gravel as he speeds off. He pulls up in front of the building and hurries in. Ellen is stood serving behind the bar. She smiles and hands him a beer as if she’s expecting him. Dean hears the door open behind him and turns. Cas is stood in the doorway wearing jeans, boots, and a blue and green plaid shirt.  
Cas: Hello, Dean.  
Dean rushes towards him, hugs him tight and whispers into his ear.  
Dean: I love you, Cas. I never got to say it back then. I’m sorry.  
They step apart and stare taking each other in.  
Cas: It doesn’t matter. I knew you’d be here sometime. And now we have all the time in the world. We can do what we want.  
Dean: Fancy driving shotgun? I’ve got Baby outside.  
Cas smiles, nods, and follows him. Dean revs the engine, turns on the tape and Carry on my Wayward Son pours out of the speakers. They smile at each other and Dean drives off down the road. 


End file.
